


Quixotic Series 2: Quixotry

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-21
Updated: 2003-01-21
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: A sequel to Q is for Quixotic.  Moose and Squirrel get their dream date.





	Quixotic Series 2: Quixotry

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Quixotic Series 2: Quixotry

## Quixotic Series 2: Quixotry

### by Donnilee
    
    
    TITLE:        Quixotry
    AUTHOR:       Donnilee
    CATEGORY:     MSR
    RATING:       NC-17
    
    SPOILERS:     FTF-little itty bitty one.  Requiem never happened.
    
    SUMMARY:      A sequel to Q is for Quixotic.  Moose & Squirrel get their dream date.
    
    DISCLAIMER:     All characters belong to Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Productions and Fox Broadcasting.  Characters in my life have lots more fun than CC's characters do!
    

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I asked Kimpa what she wanted to see a sequel to first and she said the Q story and the O story. The woman just loves her sap! So here it is ... 

* * *

* * *

**PART 1 (PG-13)**  
**DANA SCULLY'S APARTMENT**  
**SATURDAY - 6:00 PM**

There are defining moments in everyone's life. Moments that stay forever etched on the inside of your eyelids like a snapshot. A Kodak moment. They are perfect and they never fade or tarnish with time. 

This is one of those moments. The look on her face is priceless as she stares at me like she would like to eat me alive. 

Oh, Scully, I can't wait. I want to say, 'Do your worst, baby, I'm ready.' But I don't. All I'm doing is circling her slowly, taking in that she is dressed like this for me. I am about to take Dana Scully on a date. 

Hopefully, an ideal date. 

I have spent hours getting ready. To me the results aren't that impressive but this is what she wanted. 

A date, with Dana Scully! I see the dozen red roses that I sent in a vase on the coffee table. 

She is dressed in this clingy black dress that shows off all her curves. It fits her like the skin on a grape. I can even see the indentation of her navel through the stretchy fabric. It's not tight, just incredibly snug and it moves with her as she moves. She spins slowly, letting me look my fill. Her hair is pinned up in some sort of loose knot with tendrils falling to frame her face. 

The different thing tonight, aside from the fact that she looks like a ice cream sundae with a cherry on top, is that she is wearing black, soft, leather flats. No high heels. They almost look like slippers on her feet. Her legs are bare. 

OH MY GOD. No panty lines. She isn't wearing any underwear! Good Lord. Is she wearing any underwear? I am looking closer and let my eyes scan up her torso. My eyes flutter and come to a stand still as I watch her nipples harden against the stretchy fabric stretched across her chest. 

Right in front of my eyes. Holy Jesus. 

My voice is coming out sounding like a croak. "Scully, we need to leave." 

"I know." Her voice is a bit breathy and low pitched. The sound just went right to my crotch. 

"Now, Scully, or we aren't going to leave." 

"Would that be so bad?" she asks. 

My heart stops for a one fatal second then starts beating again. 

"No, but I want to do this right." 

"I didn't know there was a right and wrong way to do it." 

"I want to take you out. I never have, not on a date anyway. I want to take you to a nice restaurant and feed you good food and dance with you." 

"There's always tomorrow." 

"No, you threw me off my game last night. Tonight, we do it my way." I am sounding much more confident than I feel. If she pushes too hard, I'll cave in an instant. 

"Off your game, Mulder?" 

"You know what I mean. I had a plan and you blew it to smithereens." 

"Sorry about that," she apologizes. 

"I'm not complaining. I loved it, but it was also a shock." 

She giggled a little at this and blushed all the way up her chest and over her face. 

I can't help the answering grin that is creeping over my face. I also can't help getting a bit harder watching her flush like that. 

"O.K., stop staring. You've made your point. Let's get out of here." 

I watch her reach for her trench coat which is lying across the arm of the sofa. Her shapely fanny sticks out toward me as she does. 

All systems ... GO! 

Little head is like a vampire, sucking all the blood from my head and into my groin! 

Can't believe I'm doing this. I have no control. I'm stepping up behind her. Oh God. I see her stiffen when she feels me here. 

I'm putting my hands on her hips. Oh Christ, she gasps, just from me touching her hips. 

I'm totally fucking insane. I'm pulling her back against me, letting her feel the hard length of me press into her rear end. 

She is moaning ... my name. Jesus, help me. "Mulder?" Her voice is quiet and soft. 

I lean into her ear. "It's going to be long, hard night for me, Scully." 

She laughs and I back away before I can embarrass myself. She twirls around, stuffing her arms into her coat. She is wearing a very impish smile on her face. 

"Proud of yourself?" I ask. 

She grins wider. "Let's go." 

I nod and lead her out the door, closing it gently behind me. I walk a pace behind her, ruthlessly tamping down my arousal. Well, looking at her ass isn't going to help! 

* * *

**PERUGINI'S RESTAURANT**  
**GEORGETOWN, VA**  
**SATURDAY - 6:30 PM**

This is one of those places where you can dress up or be casual. Understated elegance is everywhere. It's quiet and the lighting is dim and romantic. 

I watch Mulder across the table as his eyes flit over the patrons in the restaurant. I feel warm just looking at him. It isn't fair. He seems so calm, cool and collected. But that isn't right. 

I felt the evidence to the contrary. He has no more control over his body than I do. Somehow that is comforting and makes me feel better. 

Surprisingly, for all my nervousness, we are doing fine. The meal was great and we sank into easy conversation, studiously avoiding talking about work. The difference is I can't take my eyes of him. The anticipation is killing me. But maybe that's what he intended. 

My eyes keep wandering to the curve of his jaw. I want to rub my palm over his razor stubble, my fingers through his thick, chestnut hair that is brushing his collar in the back and falling over his forehead in the front. 

He looks like a model off the cover of a romance novel, all dressed in black. He looks so dark and mysterious and so sexy. I might melt into a puddle in my chair if I don't stop staring. And this night to be about us, not about work. 

US. Just the thought of those hands on my breasts and I nearly moan around a mouthful of Calzone as I feel my nipples pucker and tighten as I watch his fingers twirl his fork in his spaghetti. 

He grins at me and looks up from under his eye lashes. It is the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I know he caught my discomfort if nothing else. He isn't taking his eyes off me either and it's a bit disconcerting under the circumstances. 

Talking to him on the phone was one thing. My imagination is sufficient to fill in all the details. Face to face is a lot tougher. His PRESENCE is overwhelming. I need to divert him and try to get my bearings again. 

"So Mulder, you said you called last night to ask me out on a date. What made you decide now was the time? Why all of a sudden?" 

That is a loaded question, but I need to know the answer. What made me think that last night was the time to reveal my attraction to him ... in words. Did I even know? 

He looks at me in silence for a few moments and then asks, "Are you sure you want to know?" 

I'm holding his gaze and nodding, not sure at all, feeling butterflies suddenly go frantic in my stomach. 

He sighs. "You know I think the world of you as a person and I respect you as a woman and for your abilities. What you DON'T know is ... you drive me crazy, Scully, and you don't even know it. I can't take it anymore." 

"What do you mean?" 

"You excite me all the time. I spend half my days trying to hide it. I can't stand it anymore," he repeats. 

As the meaning of his confession sinks in, I realize my jaw is hanging open, but I can't help it. I excite him? Regularly? "You're joking," is the only response I can come up with on short notice. 

Maybe he is joking, I think. This could just be more of him slinging innuendo. The look on his face tells me he is dead serious. 

"No, I'm not joking and it's gotten worse lately." 

"What has?" I ask. 

"Sometimes I don't even make it through the day." 

"What are you talking about, Mulder?" 

"It was just at night when I was alone at first. I would lay down and see you in my mind and find myself unable to stop from touching myself. Then I'd make it in the door at night before I let loose. Up until about a month ago, I could at least make it to the car. Now I can't even do that." 

Is he saying what I think he's saying? 

He is fixing me with his x-ray gaze again. "Ever notice how I sometimes abruptly leave the office for no particular reason and return about fifteen or twenty minutes later?" 

"Yeah, but you're always darting off somewhere to check on something because you had a ... 'thought'. You always come back, so I don't worry about it much or think about it. I'm used to it now. And usually if you do stay gone, you call and tell me. What's that got to do with anything?" 

He shakes his head slightly as if amused and looks at his lap, then up at me again. 

"I'm not running out to do research or check on anything. I can do any and all research right from my computer or phone other people to do it for me." 

"I'm not following you." 

He sighs again as though getting exasperated. "I'm going to the bathroom, Scully. Now I sometimes can't even make it through the day." 

"The bathroom?" 

OH! The bathroom! I feel my own eyes get wide as comprehension dawns on me. No way! 

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Good lord. I'd nearly done the same thing a couple of times but managed to control myself. 

His answer is a sheepish grin. "Like I said, you drive me crazy, Scully. Pretty pathetic for a forty year old man, huh? I have no excuse except ... you drive me crazy." 

I chuckle in disbelief. "So you're telling me." 

We are silent for a few more moments and then he says. "I wasn't sick yesterday." 

"Huh?" 

"I said, I wasn't sick yesterday. I didn't have a fever and I didn't feel sick to my stomach." 

I'm continuing to stare at him. When he realizes I'm not going to respond he says, "I was flushed all right but not from a fever." 

I hear my own breath suck in between my teeth. "Mulder?" 

"I was flushed and heated up because I was turned on, Scully, just from watching you sit there and tap that god damned pencil on your bee stung lips." 

Bee stung lips? Holy shit! Is this really Mulder saying these things? 

He shrugged, "Bad choice of words, I guess," he mumbled, referring to me getting stung the time he tried to kiss me in his hallway. 

"But ... but you held your stomach and you ... OH my GOD! You moaned!" 

He looks at me out of the corner of his eyes, his tongue swiping the corner of his mouth in embarrassment. He nods briskly and then peeks at me again. "Your lips have been a focal point of fascination to me for years. You have the sexiest mouth." 

"I don't know what to say," I breathe out, sounding and feeling stunned. I think he has the sexiest mouth. 

He looks at his plate like it's the most interesting thing in the world. "Don't say anything. I can't believe I just told you that." 

I giggle. I can't help myself. I'm feeling a tad hysterical as the laughter bubbles up in me. He looks up and grins in response to my amusement. "Thanks, Scully," he deadpans. 

It only makes me laugh harder. Soon he is laughing with me. "What's so funny? What are we laughing about anyway?" he asks between sucking breaths around his laughter. 

"I don't know!" We laugh even harder, both unable to stomp down on our funny bones now that they have been tickled. 

The little quartet in the corner of the restaurant begins playing some sappy Italian instrumental and Mulder stands up and holds out his hand to me. 

My heart is beating a mile a minute as I follow him out toward the little postage stamp size dance floor. He's going to dance with me. That means he's going to hold me. 

Oh God, he's so warm. A shiver skitters down my spine and then I hum in the back of my throat as I'm pressed against his long torso. 

He's pulling me tight against him. I can feel his partial arousal. Just from this? How could I have not noticed this before? This affect that I have on him? 

He is easy to follow and I slip into the slow waltz with ease, feeling his chest brush against mine. My breasts feel heavy and are in agony from this semi-arousal I've been floating on all night. 

I'm remembering the sound of his voice, playful, shocked, so hungry and aroused when I talked to him last night. The little Dana Devil in me was delighted that I had been able to take him so off guard. I listened to the man come with my names on his lips. Remembering that, I bite down a little moan that wants to escape. I feel his chest rumble against mine and raised my head off his breastbone where it is taking up residence. 

He looks down at me and says, "I can't wait much longer." 

Oh God, neither can I. I'm a moron to get involved with this man. I know it and I can't help it. The heat alone that we generate will undoubtedly consume me. I am afraid of losing myself to him, losing my identity. At the same time I crave that very thing. A few lines from "He's a Magic Man" float through my mind and I grin. Damn the torpedoes! I'm going to get laid tonight! I can't keep doing this. Bathtub orgasms just aren't cutting it anymore! 

* * *

* * *

**PART 2 (R)**  
**DANA SCULLY'S APARTMENT**  
**SATURDAY - 9:00 PM**

Is it be too crude to say that I want to fuck this woman's brains out? I want to screw her senseless. Pound into her till she doesn't know her own name anymore? 

The last three hours have been torture. Her low sexy alto tingling inside my ear from our phone conversation last night keeps running through my head. It's enough to drive me mad. Christ, she had phone sex with me! She said that she has fantasized about me, had orgasms in the bathtub while touching herself and thinking of me. The image alone is enough to make me explode right here in my pants. If I don't do something soon, I'm going to have a world class case of blue balls. 

I want her so badly I could scream. I'm not lying when I say that I want to do this right. I'm not lying when I say I want to wine and dine her and dance with her. But that doesn't mean that it isn't absolute torture. 

* * *

He is standing behind me as I unlock the door to my apartment. I can feel the nervous energy and heat rolling off of him in waves. I push the door open and rip off my coat, tossing it on the coat rack by the door. 

I turn to find him standing in the doorway, leaning against the door jamb, looking like something out of GQ Magazine. From the tip of his black boots to the top of his unruly chestnut hair, he's perfect. This man is a woman's wet dream. 

Especially dressed the way he is now. I've lost count of the number of times I've pictured him in that bomber jacket, or with razor stubble, or the black jeans and turtleneck. 

A lock of hair is falling over his forehead. Dark razor stubble covers the lower half of his face. 

His shoulders look impossibly broad in his black, leather bomber jacket. His hands are crammed into the pockets of his snug black jeans. His jacket is hanging open to reveal the expanse of his muscled chest and abdomen encased in a soft, black, cotton turtleneck. And although I've been looking at him all night ... I can't stop feasting on him with my eyes. 

Eye candy. 

The man is total fucking eye candy. 

I've seen pieces of this image. The jeans and turtleneck, the bomber jacket over khaki's. I've seen stubble when he was hurt and unable to shave for a couple of days. The longer hair when he's slightly overdue for a trim. 

But the whole package is unbelievably devastating. Yup, he looks good enough to eat. A pretend image from last night flashes through my mind ... my lips sliding down his shaft and I cough and nearly choke trying to suppress the moan that wants to escape as I feel warmth flow through my entire body. 

His body is so hard. I know it is, I know he runs, swims, works out to keep in shape. And I can feel my body softening more with every second that I stand here and look at him. 

He tips his head down and looks at me from underneath his eyelashes. His lips part in a lop sided grin. I feel all the air leave my lungs in a rush through my pursed lips. My crotch just tingled and warmth spread through me again, as I feel my nether lips swell and my nipples harden for the umpteenth time tonight. 

Christ! "He shouldn't even be allowed on the street looking like that. It's a wonder we weren't attacked by a horde of horny females!" 

His soft chuckle breaks the lock my gaze has on his body and I look up into his eyes. Oh shit! I said that out loud! His eyes just turned a deep shade of green and his pupils are growing large. His tongue pushes out to lick his bottom lip and I clamp my jaws down to prevent any sound from escaping my traitorous vocal chords. 

He wolf whistles at me and I feel my skin blush five shades of red in rapid succession. I back up so he can enter and wave my hand to invite him in, not that there was any real doubt about that part. 

* * *

Be calm, old boy. Be calm. Play it cool now. 

Step inside the door, idiot. Nothing is going to happen with the door hanging wide open. Kick the door shut. 

I cringe as I hear it slam a little too hard. 

"Would one of those horny females be YOU, Agent Scully?" 

She's turning a darker shade of red and looks at her feet. "I can't believe I said that!" 

Don't laugh at her, Mulder. Don't laugh at her. "Answer the question." 

I hold my breath as she lifts her head and looks me in the eye. "I've never felt like this," she says softly. 

"Like what?" Taking a step toward her. She tenses, I stop. 

"I can't think straight." 

"Why is that?" Take another step. She didn't tense any more at least. 

"I can't stop looking at you. I've pictured you like this so many times." 

"Like what?" 

"Dressed like this, behaving like this." 

"How am I behaving?" 

"Like a man on a date, a man on a mission." 

I bark out a laugh and squelch it immediately. Won't do to have her think I find this funny. "Funny you should mention it, Scully. I am a man on a date, my first date with a beautiful sexy woman who's been in my dreams for years. And you bet your ass that I'm a man on a mission." 

"What mission would that be?" 

Her voice is flirtatious and I can tell that she thinks I'm going to say 'get you into bed.' That is a goal, but a secondary one. I can't forget my main objective here. She turned the tables on my planned seduction and it's pay back time. 

"If I tell you that will ruin it." I slide out of my jacket and hold it in one hand. 

"Tell me." 

"I would, but then I'd have to kill you." I toss my jacket on the back of a chair. 

"Very funny, Mulder." 

I step into her quickly and gather her up in my arms. She tenses for a second but then relaxes against my body and I feel the blood start to pound in my ears. I am way too excited here. 

Take a deep breath, come on, you can do it. There, that's better. O.K.! Lean over, whisper in her ear. You know how to do this, just do it already. 

It dawns on my briefly that I am talking to myself a lot lately. I'm having entire fucking committee meetings in my head. All my personalities are attending! 

I let my lips brush the shell of her ear. "I love you, Scully." 

She shivers violently in my arms. "Mulder, I ..." 

"Shhh. Don't say anything yet." She nods and I feel her lips brush over my shoulder and it's my turn to ruthlessly suppress a shiver. 

Keep going. Keep going. Take another deep breath. "I need you to know some things." 

She waits, her hands idly brushing my waist and I reach down to still them because it's immensely distracting. "I love being your friend. I love being your partner. I love listening to you and I love just looking at you." 

She makes the cutest mewling sound in the back of her throat and it excites me even more. "It's no secret that I planned to seduce you, Scully." 

"I ..." 

"Shhh. You turned it around on me, but on the phone is different from this." 

She nodded against my shoulder. "We could forget last night and pass it off as an aberration." She sniffs quickly. "That's not what I want." 

I listen to her exhale her breath from her lungs. "I'm just saying that you need to make a decision, tonight, right now." 

"What's that? You know I want this to happen." 

"There's more to it than that, Scully." 

She pulls back and looks into my face. "I want you, Mulder. You want me. What else do we need to know? The cat's out of the bag now. I'm tired of waiting." 

I feel tears sting my eyes briefly and I blink them away. Damn, this is harder than I thought. So much for suave and debonair. Cup her cheeks with your hands, I tell myself. It's a familiar gesture. We've been here before. It seems to be the pose that elicits confessions from us. 

"I ... won't be able to ... go back ... if we do this." 

She furrows her brow. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean that you are my ideal woman, Scully. And we just had the perfect date. And I want to make perfect love to you." 

Her cheeks flush slightly and I find myself fascinated with the color. "That's what I want too," she whispers. 

"If I do ... make love to you ... do you realize what that means to me?" 

She looks confused again. So I just need to plunge ahead before I kill the mood entirely. I should just take her bed and worry about this later, but I can't. 

"It means that I'm giving away my heart for the final time." 

"Final time?" 

"No one else, ever." 

She pales a little. "It means you're mine, Scully. That's what it means to me. That's what it needs to mean to me. I can't accept it any other way. I'm too far gone. I can't do this half way or accept any less than all of you. I need your total surrender to this relationship. Because I can't lose you, our friendship or our working relationship. I need them both. And I'm so in love with you. And I ..." 

"I?" she encourages me. 

I lock my eyes with hers. "I need to know if you feel the same way, Scully. Because if you don't ... I can't ... I can't risk my heart." 

Her eyes are widening into saucers as I stare into the deep blue depths that tell me so much. I see desire there. I see hope there. I see excitement there. 

God help me. I see love there too, but I have to hear it. I have to make her say it. She has to be as committed as I am and that means getting past the fear of saying the words. This has to be an even playing field or I can't risk it, no matter how much I want it. No matter how much my body is screaming for this, I have to hear the words. 

She swallows thickly, and pulls my hands away from her face with her hands on my wrists. I feel my heart plummet into my stomach and the old familiar panic seizes me. I close my eyes and steel myself to back away from her. 

Oh God, her hands are on the back of my neck. She's pulling me down. I open my eyes and her lips are a mere inch away from mine. 

Her voice is so soft and low I can barely hear her. But I do hear her. "Yes, I feel the same way, Mulder." 

"Say it." My voice hitches slightly and I'm embarrassed. 

She sighs and I see wetness coat her eyes. "Say it," I hiss out through clenched teeth. "I need to hear it, Scully. I have to ... hear it." 

She closes her eyes and I stiffen my spine and step back from her. She hollers, "Nooo!" 

Her tiny body launches itself at me and I catch by instinct, bracing myself against the impact. She kisses my lips quick and hard, backs her face up and looks me in the eye and blurts it out. "I love you, Mulder. I really do. I'm ready to give you ... everything." 

I feel lightheaded for a second and then crush my mouth down over hers, lifting her against my body, pulling her feet off the ground. She struggles slightly and I sit her back down. God, I am towering over her in these boots. This is ridiculous. She chuckles at our dilemma and pushes me back until my legs hit the back of her sofa. I sit on the backrest, opening my legs and she falls between them. 

I'm kissing her for real now and its heaven. Her lips are soft and taste sweet. They are warm and wet. I moan into her mouth and she opens for me, allowing my tongue inside. 

I'm in! Get her tongue! I go for it immediately and we dance our tongues around one another. Oh God, this is good. Too good. 

I feel my whole body harden in response to her as she begins kissing me back with ferocity. It's not enough. It's not enough. 

I reach down and cup her buttocks in my hands. She is so small and her cheeks fit perfectly into my hands. She moans into my mouth now and I lift her as I stand up. Her legs wrap around my hips, her dress riding up her thighs. I can feel her heat and break our kiss for a brief second to look down at her wrapped around me. I nearly swoon when I catch a flash of auburn curls peeking out from under her dress. 

I forgot she wasn't wearing underwear. 

Damn! Jerk the head up, buddy. Don't look. Don't look. To the bedroom we go. One foot, one foot in front of the other. That's it. Almost there. Almost there. 

I nearly drop her onto the bed as my knees threaten to buckle, not from her weight, which is negligible. No, I'm just so excited I can barely stand up! My groin has started up a pounding ache against the zipper of my jeans. 

She lands and catches herself on her elbows, staring up at me, eyes wide, lips swollen. She reaches behind her head and releases something and her hair tumbles down around her head in soft waves. 

I gasp and stare. Then she rocks my world again. 

"Undress for me, Mulder." 

"Undress for you?" 

"Strip for me." 

"Demanding little thing." Oh God. Can I do this? Well, pal, you wanted to be the ideal date. That means you have to fulfill whatever fantasies she may have about you. I just hope to hell I'm up for meeting the challenge. 

"Is that a fantasy of yours?" Ooo, good, my voice didn't crack! 

"Yesss," she hisses. 

I nod, looking much more confident than I am feeling right now. 

O.K. There's an order to this, right? 

* * *

* * *

**PART 3 (NC-17)**  
**DANA SCULLY'S APARTMENT**  
**SATURDAY - 10:00 PM**

Boots first. I lift one leg and place it between her legs. She looks down and smiles, sitting up and grasping the heel of my boot and tugs. It slides off and she tosses it to the floor making a loud noise as it hits. Do the other one. That's it. 

I back up and unbutton my jeans, sliding the zipper down. I watch her lick her lips and feel arousal shoot through me again. She is watching me like a hawk. It gives me confidence but it also scares the shit out of me. 

What if she doesn't like what she sees? 

She's seen it already, idiot. 

You wouldn't be here if she didn't like what she's seen. 

But I was hurt then, my other voice argues. 

She probably didn't even notice. 

She noticed enough to fantasize about you. 

Damn it! All the voices can shut the hell up now! Any time now would be good. 

I yank my shirt up out of my waist band and cross my hands over the hem, pulling it slowly up and over my head. I let it fall off of my one arm and land softly on the floor. Her eyes flicker up and down and chest. She hums in the back of her throat. 

That sound is going to be a killer. 

I push my jeans down and pull them off one leg and then the Other, tossing my socks while I'm bent over. I stand up to look at her. I'm in nothing but my boxers now. I'm pitching a tent like no tomorrow. 

She slides her hips forward and stands up. She's reaching for the hem of her dress. 

"No," I croak out and step into her. 

I grasp it myself and slowly slide it up her body, watching her creamy thigh and slender hips come into view. Higher, pull higher. Her flat abdomen makes a showy appearance and I flash on a picture of my tongue in her navel. 

Pull higher and I pause briefly under her breasts. Her breathing is quickened and she is looking up at me, totally unafraid. I'm overcome again with what I'm about to see. What is about to happen. What she is letting me do. 

The words fall out of my mouth. I can't stop them. "So beautiful, so sexy." 

She grins and wiggles her shoulders to encourage me into action again. I pull the dress over her head and drop it on the floor. 

Dana Scully is buck-naked in front of me. And she is exquisite. I feel my heart start ramming into my rib cage and reach for her. She shakes her head and I freeze, wondering if I've done something wrong. 

I haven't. Her hands are on my boxer briefs and they are yanking them down to my knees. My cock springs free and bounces in the cool air. She has bent over to help me step out of them and as she straightens up, my overheated flesh brushes against her cheek and bounces delicately. We both gasp. 

I freeze again. But this time it's because she has sank to her knees on the carpet, and wrapped her fingers around the base of my shaft. 

I'm groaning, low and loud before I can stop myself. The sudden contact makes me jerk my hips involuntarily and I poke her in the nose this time. I blurt out, "Sorry! God, Scully, sorry." 

To my surprise, she laughs. She strokes me once firmly and my eyes close. I force them open and am glad I did or I would have missed this sight. 

Her rosy red lips are wrapping around the head of my pulsing cock. I'm putting my hands on her shoulders for balance as she swirls her tongue over the glans and she's sucking hard on the tip. I bend over at the waist, nearly placing my navel on top of her head. 

I straighten again and spread my legs further for balance as she begins sliding me in and out of her hot, wet mouth. I begin moaning, feeling every hair on my body stand on end. She is sucking so hard and sliding me in and out of her mouth, coating me with her saliva. Her free hand is fondling my balls gently. I feel myself bumping the back of her throat. She can't take all of me but she's damn close. 

My spine quivers and as much as it pains me, I push her away, afraid of ending this way too quickly. She looks suddenly unsure and I rush to reassure her. 

"Too good, Scully. I'm too excited." She smiles then and stands, backing into the bed and pulling me with her with her hands on my waist. 

We crawl onto the bed and I straddle her hips. 

I kiss her lips, her ears, her neck, and her shoulders. I catalogue every twitch and sigh, moan and groan as I make my way down to her breasts, teasing each hard nubbin into pebble like hardness before moving down her ribs and doing what I pictured before. My tongue swirls in her navel and she gasps, pulling her tummy away from me. I slide down and get between her legs, nudging them wider apart. 

She looks nervous and unsure but I'm feasting my eyes on her slick core. I can see the wetness leaking out onto her inner thighs. I can smell her and I can no longer control the urge to taste her. I bend down and flatten my body on the bed. My legs are hanging over the end and I don't care. I carefully lick all the residue off her inner thighs and the crease where her butt meets her legs. 

She is whimpering and it's another sound that drives me nuts. I feel every whimper cause an answering twitch in my engorged flesh that is rapidly beginning to ache with its heaviness. 

I finally sink my tongue into her, holding her hips to the bed as she bucks up into my mouth. My fingers comb through her curls, scratching lightly. She hums and I flick her clit with the tip of my tongue. She bucks again and I swirl my tongue around it in circles, sliding a finger inside and exploring the front wall of her cavern. 

Her insides cringe around my fingers and she gasps, then moans. I figure this means I found a good spot and step up my ministrations, while still coaxing her red extended little bundle of nerves out of it's hiding place. 

She is wet and warm. She tastes tangy and delicious and I settle in for the buffet, working her with my fingers and placing open mouth kisses on her lips and clit. I rub my stubble covered cheek over her sensitized clit and she wails a wordless sound ... and begin to shake. 

She is clenching her butt muscles with the force of her orgasm. I feel a flood of fluid released around my fingers and it hisses as it seeps out and coats her thighs again. 

I'm not stupid ... so I'm doing it again, pulling my other cheek across her hard little nub. She hollers my name and whole body begins to quiver and quake as she peaks for a second time. "Mmmuuullldddeeerr! Oh my Gooooddddd! Oh yes! Oh Jesus! Oh God. Oh Goooodddd!" 

Her walls squeeze my fingers and I suck on her clit, feeling it vibrate against my lips as she peaks again and spasms through her orgasm, gasping for breath and saying my name over and over and over again. I may never shave again! 

It's music to my ears. I'm also so hard it's beginning to hurt and I press my hips into the mattress trying to relieve some of the pressure. It doesn't help much. I lap her gently in farewell and push up on my arms. 

I crawl up her torso and settle between her legs, holding my weight on my elbows while I kiss her. I wait for her to return her attention to me. She smiles a lazy smile that makes my heart feel like it just did a somersault in my chest. "Wow," she rasps out. 

I grin like an idiot. She chuckles low and pulls me into another kiss. My dick is so hard, it has drawn up against my stomach now. 

I bury my nose in her hair and talk into her ear. "I'm so hard, it hurts, Scully." 

She moans softly and reaches down between us to take me in hand. I hiss at the sensation as she guides me to her entrance, raising her legs to drape them over my hips. 

I brace myself and she put her hands on my shoulders. I push gently and feel a little resistance but then I pop slowly inside. 

She hums. 

I push into her a bit and she moans. God, she's driving me crazy. 

Slow and steady wins the race, Mulder. Go slow. Go slow. Say it with me now! Go slow. O.K., so I'm talking to myself again. So what? 

I slide in slowly and she says, "Sooo good, Mulder. Oh Jesus, I forgot how good this feels." 

My cock parts her long unused hall and finds itself embedded to the hilt, pressing firmly against her cervix. 

"Scully, you're so tight!" Good, idiot. Good first words, I think sarcastically. Really suave again, Mulder. 

She chuffs in amusement. "You're big, Mulder." 

"No, I'm not." 

"Well, you're bigger than anyone I've ever been with." 

I grin at her again and kiss her. I'm afraid to move, I'm so on the brink. I kiss her gently and wait for the urgency to subside. I may be out of luck here. 

I begin to move slowly and watch, enraptured, as her face goes through expressions of agony and ecstasy. I lower one hand and play with her nipple, pinching gently and getting the desired effect. 

She bucks into me and says, "Harder." 

I surge into her and then retreat slowly. "Oh you feel so good." Surge, grind the pubic bone. Retreat slowly. "Oh, this is unreal." Surge, grind the pubic bone. Retreat slowly. "You drive me crazy." 

This rhythm seems to be building her up and I'm doing all right with it. The slow retreat keeps me out of the danger zone. The fast, hard push inside feels divine. 

"Oh Scully, can't believe I'm inside you." Surge, grind the pubic bone. Retreat slowly. 

She grunts then says, "Just keep doing what you're doing. Oh, you so hard." 

No arguments from me. We go on like this for several minutes, until I am truly almost in pain. I've never been this hard and although this is the party of a lifetime, I need to end this misery soon. 

I make to reach down between us and she shakes her head. "No, almost there. Keep ... going." 

So I keep going, speeding up and hitting her a little harder than before. She begins to whimper and stutter out, "Ohhh yeah, ohhh yeah, just like that. Oh shit, Oh God, here it comes. Here it comes. Oh Mulder, I'm gonna come again. You're gonna make me come. Gonna come ... HHHAAARRRDD!" 

She wails and breaks apart, her body shuddering and her muscular walls rippling around me like a finger in a tight glove, squeezing the life out of me ... literally. Her nipples are puckered tight and her mouth is open, her head thrown back. She looks like some kind of pagan goddess. 

I explode, screaming her name, planting my nose in her shoulder and holding myself embedded as my cock jerks painfully with every rigid expulsion of cum. My balls are cringing with every hot, burning spurt of my seed that backwashes warmth around my shaft as I fill her to brim and feel my cum seep out around us, hot and sticky to coat our groins. 

We lay panting for a long while until our breathing returns to normal. 

"Wow," she says again. 

I laugh softly thinking that orgasms rob Scully of her normally glib vocabulary. Good thing to know. I raise my head and kiss her tenderly. "I love you, Scully. God, that was fantastic. You're fantastic." 

My head flops down again on her chest. Her fingers comb through my hair making me shiver. As though talking to herself she says, "That was the best sex I've ever had." 

I smile, feeling unbelievably sated and unbelievably good. "I'm glad. Me too. I was right. Remember what I said last night was the only thing that would have made that better? This topped last night by a mile. Nothing compares to the real thing. I've never had sex this good either." 

"No way," she protests. 

"It's never been that intense, Scully. I mean it. I'm not sure if I've ever really made love before. I did this time. God I love you so much." 

She hums in the back of her throat. "I love you too, Mulder." 

"So it was the best sex you've ever had, huh?" I can't resist the tease. 

She chucks me gently on the shoulder. "Want confirmation of your sexual prowess. Well, you've got it. It was ideal, Mulder." 

"Ideal?" 

"Yup, ideal. Ideal date, ideal man and ideal sex." 

"Ideal, huh?" 

"Not good enough adjective? How about mind-blowing ideal." 

"That's better," I tease. 

"I can die a happy woman now." 

"Don't even joke about that, Scully." I feel my chest squeeze tightly at the thought of it, even as a joke. 

"Shhh, you know what I mean. I didn't know what I was missing." 

"And if you had?" 

"I would have jumped your bones a long time ago." 

I hoot with laughter and roll off of her, pulling her with me and settling her into my side, her head on my shoulder. "I wish you had." 

"Mmm, me too. But now that I've had a taste, I must warn you, I think I may start displaying some addictive behavior." 

"Is that so? What kind?" 

"How do feel about nymphomaniacs, Mulder?" 

I raised my eyebrows at her, amazed to hear things like this coming out of her mouth. Who knew she could be such a flirt and a tease? 

"I have a particular affinity for red headed sex fiends." 

"Do you now?" she teases. "I have a lot of catching up to do." 

"Indeed." 

"Well, then, we should make out fine." 

"Better than fine, Scully. Better than fine." 

"Mmm, ideal. We were made for each other, Mulder." 

I felt my chest expand with happiness at her words. How did I get this lucky? I don't know. And with every passing minute, I care less and less. I'm just grateful for it. 

Scully is everything that I ever wanted in a woman, and more. If I'd made a list of all the attributes I wanted my life mate to have, I would have sold myself way short. She's my ideal woman, almost too good to be true. I murmur into her hair, "I love you, Scully." 

She answers, "Love you too, Mulder." 

We snuggle up and drift off into dreams that I can now make come true. 

**THE END.**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Donnilee


End file.
